zsffandomcom-20200214-history
CA/Recent Events
The Following Wiki page is used to keep players and their respective characters up-to-date with things that are currently in effect. Either from minor events or major plot developments. Only include the most up to date information and only keep the minor-event information if it is currently effecting the party. This page is PRIMARILY maintained by players, as such, expect to see player-theories more then guaranteed metagamed facts. Note: Some plotlines will have the "Frozen" tag, this means their latest session was uncompleted/hasn't happened yet/will not enter continuity until the session itself is finished. Note: All dates are Day/Month/Year, get used to it. Note: Page is Current under development: Major Plot Stuff Put things here that have a continuity that grows over multiple sessions. South Fresno: Zealot Gang *Location: Fresno *While the main base has been primarily destroyed by zombies filing through breaches in the security walls and an 'electric flood' of unknown origin, the gang of zealots still holds territory within parts of the city, especially within the flooded area. It has been confirmed that there are still unwilling captives being held on-site. *The leader of the gang is currently suspected of using mundane leadership skills and less mundane (suspected magic) mind control to keep the gang growing into a super cult; be cautious if spotted. Do not get into close range, or take precautions if that is the intent. "The Benefactor" Last updated: 14/08/12 *Current Location: Southwest Visalia. **Somewhere within range of the zombie church. Unconfirmed location. *Goals and Intents: Unknown *The Benefactor has provided the Trailblazers information concerning a casino in Las Vegas that holds the last of 'valuable goods' on his list. He has promised to provide fuel as a measure of good will to permit the group to travel. Old World Blues Last Updated: 14/08/12 *Dr. Ekerd might still be out there. Detailed notes on the zombie virus have been recently collected last month with his written signature attached. There is no current information about him or his whereabouts. Church of Zombie Hell Last Updated: 14/08/12 *The church several blocks southeast of the Trailblazers base that contains over 200 zombies continues to persist despite currently flucuating zombie populations. This church is currently considered the cause of the persisting attacks on the base and is considered extremely, extremely dangerous. Tread lightly. Superhuman Last Updated: 25/08/12 *A powerful foe showed up on base. He calls himself Mercer, and has stated that he will actively attempt to destroy the base. After this warning, he left, leaving a portion of the barricade in ruins. What could he be after? HOLIDAYS It's the season of giving and captalism is now being eaten alive by the not quite so dead, let's pass around the love and fun! *''' Each character gets an extra benefit from gifting something this season! 3 Gifts per Player Character and 2 per Extra! *Each gift gets a new modification desided by the gifter for free!, unless it can not gain another (max limit 4, or 0 for attachements) in which case it simply goes up a step in quality. *The first of these gifts you choose goes in to a "Secret Santa" gift pool, each gift put in by a character means they'll get one out of it on the end of the year! The giver and the gifted will be both given +3 affinity for this, meet someone new! *Other gifts should go to someone personal, you gain 2~4 affinity for this, 2 for any item, 3 for an item that has personal value, 4 if the item was hand made partly by the character for the other character. DMinor Events Put stuff here that sorta just happened and will stop effecting the group signficantly once they pass, as well as general events that most of the population should be aware of. Move events that are no longer news worthy down to Past Events. *1/4/13 - A small group decided to visit a location from a journal they had found previously. The place turned out to be some sort of production facility, with a mecha guarding it. The team made it back though, and no one was glowing strage colors from the radiation attacks. '''Full Participation. EXP Points(1moderate 1minor) Item rewards (1moderate); Partial Participation: EXP Points(2Minor) Item Rewards(1minor) *18/3/13 - HORDE: +1 Moderate exp to all characters involved, +1 moderate exp per all players involved. +0.5 Major item reward per day of player involvement, rounded down. *7/2/13 - A small group went out on a second attempt to get their hands on the UHaul truck that was passed up before. Afterwords they decided to head to the Sheriff's Department, where they raided the Law Library and the confiscated Material/Evidence room. *21/01/13 - A group of desperate survivors kidnapped Jessie, one of the base's kids. On Castor's recommendation, and because everybody was concerned by recent reports of slaver activity, zombies were sent to slaughter several and drive the rest away from their safehouse. Those who survived agreed to join the Trail Blazers, but two of them (one being their leader, a man named Chance) are under guard and forced farm duty as penance. There may yet be trouble when Chance realizes we're the ones who sent those zombies. *13/01/13 - At 1 in the morning, in a flash of light and a light boom. Castor's (damaged) Semi returns, amazingly, with everyone (except Atomsk) back from some strange world with stories to tell. Everyone is just happy to be back home alive, apparently beings between worlds are stronger then any zombie could ever be. +1 Major EXP for everyone who survived. *12/1/13 - A small group decided to search out a junkyard and see what they could scavenge. Though they met with some opposition, everyone came back fine. *08/01/13 - Against all odds, a massive horde, upwards a thousand strong, cross into Trailblazer territory. With little time to prepare, a siege ensued, ravaging the Trailblazer's base, toppling the walls and causing damage to the main HQ, and causing damage to the base greenhouse. Hawks Nest and the US Military provided support in the form of full-on manpower and aerial assaults, and the battle lasted throughout the day. ...In the end? Casualties were moderate, and no fatalities in sight. The damage is heavy...but we will rebuild. +1 Super EXP to the VIPs of the three major fronts: Toby, Chris, and Oliver. +1 Major EXP to all characters who attended the battle. +1 Moderate EXP to all players. Players who joined ZSF in the last four months whose characters participated for longer than three rounds get double rewards. *27/12/12 - Castor has absconded with a truck in pursuit of John, Alan, Drake, Kiyo, Damien, Hero, Tatsuya, Bjorn, and, um, a couple of others who were sucked elsewhere (or possibly elsewhen) a few days ago. Nobody knows if he's still alive, or if and when he and the others will return if they are alright. *10/12/12 - A small team revisits the research lab form before, the place seems to have been looted, and the team encountered a 15 foot tall powered armor. 2 Minor EXP to all those that participated in the fight *26/11/12 - The bus group leaves, and not long after they are gone the compound is attacked by a biker gang and parts of the barracade is set on fire by molotov cocktails. John is heavily injured by an RPG, and he is not the only one hurt as the bikers show that they have fight in them. *23/11/12 - The Benafactor has called once more, he's "outsourcing" the group if they don't get what he wants in the next two weeks. *20/11/12 - "Fort Awesome" has cleared the churches northeast of the base with in a block, with out permission. There was minor injuries. *6/11/12 - Surprise Horde causes critically massive damage and injury, but few seriously deadly injuries. +1 Moderate exp to all A: Players (1 a Piece) and B: Characters (1 a Piece). All. | +2 Affinity Tokens to those there the whole fight. +1 Affinity Token to those their for part of the fight (Per Player, not Character) *2/11/12 - A research lab hidden inside of a house was found. The lab contained many pieces of technology. As well as a map with locations in California marked, and blueprints for a mecha(?) that was required t be built in multiple labs. *31/07/12 - Second in Command, Erik Johnson, died by zombie ambush. May he be honor'd and rest in peace. Past Events *30/10/12 Early Morning - Small Horde detected, ~200 Strong *29/10/12 Skeptic's Museum, Part 2 - Late evening. Tobias and a small group of survivors returned to the house with a private museum full of odd objects, returning with 11 more trinkets and oddities, along with a whole truckload of assorted raw materials and finally, a curious giant egg. *28/10/12 - Hawks Nest contacted the group with plans for an aqueduct, so both could have fresh running water again. Toby and a small group went to scope out an area of the nearest river.. Returning with 32 books, and earning the respect of Hawk's Nest yet again... And earning 1750 body clothing, 350 hats, 700 gloves, 350 undergarments and 700 footwear for everyone. *22/10/12 - The Siege of zombies has crashed against the north barricade, along with an intelegent mutent sniper. After a long hard fought battle and many injuries and breached defenses, the base managed to survive. +1 Major EXP to all players who attended the battle. +1 Moderate EXP to all other players. +2 Minor EXP to all characters who attended the battle, +1 Minor EXP to all other PC's. +1 Minor and Moderate items to all Players, these will not expire. *21/10/12 - 2 waves of zombies came and atttacked the south barricade no damage really. +1 minor point to those present in the second wave, +1 extra minor point to those present in both the first and second wave *15/10/12 - Friendly identified a kilometer away from the barricade. Turns out it was Cassandra Calina, Alice Calina's sister. +1 minor experience point to those involved *27/09/12 - The Horde finally arrived. Over 200 were killed and the elite curtailed, but most of them have drawn back to within a block radius of the base. A 'friendly warning' from Mercer has been offered and a long siege is expected. **'All Players:' +1 Major EXP Point, +1 Minor EXP Point each. **'Players In Entire Battle:' +1 Minor/Moderate/Major Item(Expires after 2 weeks, must be able to be found amongst the dead) **'Particpating Characters:' +1 Minor EXP Point, +1 Minor/Moderate/Major Item(Same rules as above) each. **'Characters In Entire Battle:' +1 Moderate EXP Point each. *04/09/12 - A small group meets up with the base. They'll stay until the horde leaves. They're open to trade as well. *30/08/12 - Zombie Horde detected, will reach the base in one to two weeks, numbered around 500. *28/08/12 - Target Cleared! Now to loot and let Hawk's nest know for rewards *20/08/12 - Another signal from an unknown benefactor, playing the Tetris theme. Last time it lead to a cache of food...what will it lead to now? *14/08/12 - Recon team has returned reports of an unusual occurrence concerning a house that seems to have lights blinking on and off at night. The house appears to be some weird collection of disproven magic items, and bears looking into further in better light. *11/08/12 - Supply raid on a cargo drop, Hawks Nest group should have supplies from it as well that may be worth looking into. *01/08/12 - Leader John Dalton has went on personal leave pending the death of Erik Johnson; As Erik has passed and Drake Higgins is currently indisposed and unable to act as leadership, Maxwell Bennett has been declared acting leader until 14/08/12. *LongFuckingTimeAgo - Hawks Nest group has offered payment for the northwest Target being cleared that would aid in their self-sufficiency with food.